The Trix's Heart Desires
by EmpressLoveSiren23
Summary: The Trix were given love potions by Lawrence Limburger and Carbunkle and now they have immediately fell madly in love with the biker mice and now they planned on marrying them in the magic dimension. Will Charley, Carbine and Throttle's sister Minerva along with the Winx club stop the wedding in time and will the girls tell the biker mice how they really feel for them find out now.
1. Chapter 1

_**Trix's heart desires**_

 _ **The Trix meets Limburger**_

It was a dark night at the cloud tower school for witches and three witches called the Trix were in the main hall plotting something to rule the magic dimension.

There was a knock at the door and the ice witch Icy went to see who it was and when she opened the door she saw that it was no one other than Lawrence Limburger and with him are his henchman Greasepit and his scientist Carbunkle disguised as salesmen selling drinks and asked if she or her sisters were interested in buying their drinks.

Darcy and Stormy went to check on Icy and that they might try a sample. So Icy , Darcy, and Stormy all drank their drinks, but unknown to them that the drinks that were given to them were actually love potions created by Carbunkle himself.

Limburger plans on using the Trix to get rid of the biker mice by having the tris fall madly in love with them and marrying them in the magic dimension and he can rule Chicago with an iron fist without them bothering him anymore.

After the Trix drank the love potions, Limburger gave them pictures of the biker mice and they immediately fell madly in love with them and then they asked where can they find their loves and he replied: "They happened to be on Earth in a city called Chicago in a building called the last chance garage".

So Icy then said, "Then we will go to Chicago and we will steal the biker mice from mars and we will bring them back here and marry them here".

Then the Trix and Limburger made a deal: He would have to help them find their husbands to be on the planet Earth's dimension and then in return they will help him conquer the planet Earth and get all of Earth's resources back to his home planet Plutark.

The Trix called upon their powers and then they each said: "vacums power, take us to the planet called Earth, take us to our future husbands." Then their power vacums showed an image of the biker mice from mars and they all went right through the portal and then it completely closed up right behind them.

But little did they know that a young certain fairy of the shining sun named Stella was spying on them and saw that what was happening at Cloud Tower and that she had realized that she has to warn the others and so that they would have to go hurry to earth and warn the biker mice that the Trix are going to Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Trix's heart desires_**

 ** _One dream and the Trix arrive on Earth_**

Meanwhile on the planet Earth and in the windy city called Chicago on a peaceful day with no bad guys to ruin it, a female mechanic with brown hair and green eyes and a mink with white fur and yellow hair and tail and was wearing an orange dress and matching wedges were with 3 muscular mice at a park by a clear blue lake and were enjoying a picnic and also with them a grey-furred mouse with black hair and wearing military clothes joined them too.

The male grey-furred mouse with a mechanical arm and an eyepatch was the one called Modo and he was gonna propose to his best friend's sister and he had a little velvet box inside his jean pocket and inside it is a golden ring with a blue stone called a sapphire, (As you might recall on the fanfic called "Throttle and the Odyssey" by LadyDaisys) That she was the one who was called Minerva and she had turned out to be Throttle's long lost sister that his friend Throttle and his friends had found in another universe and that thanks to them driving away the plutarkions in the other universe, she was able to be brought back with him to Earth and Modo has been in love with her ever since then.

Minerva, Charley, and Carbine were all sitting down on a picnic blanket enjoying themselves when out of the blue, Throttle, Modo, and Vinnie each told them to walk with them. At first, the girls were puzzled but agreed to go walking by the lake with them.

Modo asks Minerva a simple question " Hey, um Minerva, have you ever been engaged"? "Engaged, what does that mean"? Asked Minerva when she was surprised that Modo had asked her about that. Modo answered with a smile " It means we are promised to one another like at parties, you chose me like I chose you and you are to never marry anyone but me and I never marry anyone but you, never ever and forever". Minerva then said to Modo with a smile "Never, ever and forever, that's what I always wanted, that's always been my dream".

Then Minerva walked down to a pond where there was stones to walk across on and she began to sing her dream as she skipped across the stones:

 ** _Somewhere in our hearts_**

 ** _Somewhere deep inside_**

 ** _Lives a dream_**

 ** _That's worth dreaming_**

Meanwhile, with Vinnie, Charley smiled at him and she was happy she had found someone to love and care for while she and Vinnie were running up to a large tree and Charley leaned against it and Vinnie picked up some flowers he saw on the ground where he is standing and then he gave them to Charley. She simply takes them and she stood up on her tippy toes and she had gave Vinnie a Kiss on the cheek for in her way of saying that she was accepting them from him. She too sang out:

 ** _Every now and then_**

 ** _I get a glimpse of where_**

 ** _He and I could fly_**

 ** _But you an I_**

 ** _Share_**

Then both girls sang:

 _ **One dream**_

 _ **One hope**_

 _ **We're heading down the same road**_

 _ **Even though we don't know where it leads**_

 _ **We follow**_

 _ **The same star**_

 _ **I'm in love like you are**_

 _ **Until he reaches out for you or me**_

 _ **We share**_

 _ **One dream**_

Carbine also saw that she and Throttle were soulmates, she walked right up to a tree and dusted it off to reveal a carving of a heart and in it was writing that said Throttle loves Carbine and Throttle smiled at her. She also sang:

 ** _I imagined what would be_**

 ** _A Magical place is_**

 ** _Waiting for me_**

 ** _It's still out there_**

Modo was pushing Minerva on the swings and she was laughing and smiling while Modo pushed her back and forth. She sang out:

 _ **Our** **vision is the same**_

 ** _Even though we see the world through_**

 ** _Different eyes_**

 ** _You and I_**

 ** _Share_**

Then all three girls sang:

 ** _One dream_**

 ** _One hope_**

 ** _We're heading down the same road_**

 ** _Even though we don't know where it leads_**

 **The three girls kicked up the leaves next to them and continued singing:**

 ** _We follow_**

 ** _The same star_**

 ** _I'm in love like you are_**

 ** _Till he reaches out for you or me_**

 ** _We share_**

 ** _One dream_**

 _ **"One dream"** _The three girls span around letting out the last line of the song while the biker mice sat on a fence and watched them. Then Minerva, leaning on a fence had said with a happy sigh " It's awfully nice to be engaged". "Yup sweetheart it is". Said Vinnie who jumped down from the fence.

Then, all of a sudden, the wind started blowing harder and heavily as usual and then thunder and lightning appeared in the sky. "What is going on here, the weather was supposed to be clear and sunny, not all stormy and blustery". Cried out Charley and to the answer to her question, three shadows appeared out of nowhere and landed down on the ground.

"Who are you three and are you causing this storm, why"? Asked Throttle and Icy spoke out as three large birdcages appeared and then all 3 witches used their magic to lift the mice and put them in the cages and locked the doors "To make sure that no one comes between us and we are taking the biker mice with us home back to Cloud tower".

Darcy shot out her magic at the three girls and they were knocked down into the ground. "We aren't going anywhere with you sweethearts". Vinnie said to the Trix when the smoke clears. Then Stormy flew right up to Vinnie and said: " Oh darling, Is that any way for you and your friends to talk to your future wives"?

The biker mice are shocked at what Stormy said and Charley, Carbine, and Minerva couldn't believe their ears, but one thing is for certain, they should be the ones for them and that they have got to save their true loves. "You're not gonna marry our loves, time to teach you threesome manners". Said Minerva, but Icy shot icicles and ice right at Minerva and her friends and they dodged them.

But just then an orange energy blast had just came out of nowhere and hit the Trix. Minerva, Charley, and Carbine saw that up in the sky are 6 fairies and the orange-haired one called Bloom called out to the Trix "No way, the Biker Mice from Mars are gonna marry you. Come on Girls, let's attack the Trix and save those mice".

Minerva and her friends realize that they have to save Throttle and the others too. "Charley, Carbine, we gotta help the fairies and stop those witches". And with that, they got out their blasters and tried to blast the birdcages the mice were in.

"Oh momma, what have they done to your son"? Modo looked out on the battlefield and without realizing Darcy next to him, she blew in his face some powder and he fell asleep and she did the same with both to Throttle and Vinnie.

Then a magic portal opened up out of nowhere and the Trix flew right towards it, but then Minerva was running up to the Trix, yelling out to her brother and his friends"Throttle, Modo, Vinnie, we'll save you, you're not getting away from us Trix".

But not long, the birdcages containing the biker mice started to float right up to the Trix and it followed them through the portal.

That is when Icy turned around to face the Fairies and the three girls and then she spoke out to them "We would have loved to stay and talk but we each have our own weddings to plan with our grooms to be and you are all not invited to our weddings".

"But my brother and his friends can't marry you". Minerva was running towards the portal, had to stop because the portal was too high up for her to reach and she had called out to Icy.

"Oh, but he and the biker mice can and do you know what, we will be their wives to be. The magic dimension and Planet Earth are both finished and we are gonna be married to our dream men, Ta-Ta girls, but better luck finding new loves". And with that, Icy had just thrown an icicle at Minerva, Charley, and Carbine and Bloom blasted it saving them.

Minerva, Charley, and Carbine watched sadly as the Trix and the biker mice went through the portal and it closed up completely after them. But Bloom flew down to the girls and told them with a calm voice " Don't worry we will get your loves back, that's a promise".

Then Stella looked down and saw three small velvet boxes on the ground and when she, Flora and Musa opened them, they each contained inside were three rings with a ruby, sapphire, and emerald on them. So they each placed the rings in their purses and joined up with the others.

"Just who in the world were they and why did they wanna marry my brother and his friends"? "And who are you girls and where did you all come from"? Minerva asked Bloom, but she was flying high and when she looked down at Minerva, she explained that she will tell her along the way to Cloud Tower.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Trix's heart desires**_

 _ **The dance and a way to break a love spell**_

"So how do we get to Cloud tower and this magic dimension Icy mentioned?" asked Carbine, who was concerned about Throttle "because I'm now worried about Throttle and his friends also because I love Throttle and no one is gonna marry him but me."

"I know Carbine, I'm also worried about Modo because he and I were engaged and he promised me that he would always stay with me, but we have to be patient about our situation." Said Minerva and while Charley and Carbine were talking to the Winx, Minerva held up her favorite locket that she was wearing around her neck and opened it up to reveal a picture of Modo, her one true love.

The Winx told the three girls their names and once after the introduction was over and the Winx and the Martian mice girls (except Charley, who was human) became friends, Stella took out her ring of Solaria from her finger and it magically turned in to a scepter. "Here, there is one way to get there and it's by this so you might want to hang on to us okay sweeties?" Then with a wave of her scepter, the girls disappeared and went down through a blue and white swirling portal to the magic dimension. "To Alfea!" Shouted Stella as they went downward with Minerva, Charley, and Carbine screamed and hanged on to the Winx's arms for dear life.

Bloom explained to Minerva and her friends on the way to the magic dimension that the Trix were three evil witches name Icy, Darcy, and Stormy and that they were from cloud tower, the school only for witches and that their headmistress is a witch name Ms. Griffin who was in charge of the whole school.

"Yeah, that girl Icy said that when we first met her and her two sisters, but why do they just want to marry the biker mice, they don't even know them, I just don't get it". Asked Charley because she was really worried about Vinnie. "So how much longer till we get there?" asked Minerva to Bloom while they were still going down through the magic portal. "We are almost there at Alfea, that is our school for fairies, maybe our headmistress Ms. Faragonda could be able to find out how to save the biker mice and stop the Trix." Said Flora to answer Minerva's question.

Then the three girls landed on the grass with a thump and then groaned when they landed down on their bottoms because it hurts. Then when they opened their eyes they saw that they were at a different school which is more beautiful instead of the one they heard about from the Trix and that was where supposed to go to find the Throttle, Modo, and Vinnie.

"Wow, this place is so very pretty, beautiful, and very nice so this is your school." The girls were speechless and amazed by it, but just then Bloom realized something about the Trix and asked Minerva a question "Hey Minerva, exactly what color were the Trix's eyes when you and your friends first met them?" Minerva realized Something was going on and she replied: "They were each purple or dark pink." Then Stella remembered back at Cloud Tower that when the Trix drank up all the love potions, their eyes were each the same color as the drinks.

"Bloom, I bet the two guys one in the purple suit and one with a white lab coat must have given them some kind of love potion and that's how they were madly in love with those mice," Stella said with a realization of what happened. Carbine had then realized what She was talking about. "I bet you That must had Limburger and Carbuncle who made those drinks, we gotta hurry then. I just hope that the guys are okay and who knows where they are."

Meanwhile back at Cloud tower, the Trix and the biker mice had arrived through the portal and into the main hall. "Here we are darlings and this will be your new home now and forever," Icy said and with the wave of her hand, the birdcages opened up and the three mice fell to the floor. The mice looked around and inside the cloud tower was dark and filled with evil witches and monsters.

"Look, sweetheart, why do you want to marry us, we don't even know you girls." Vinnie and the guys turned around to see the Trix in their gowns that matched their colors and abilities. Then Darcy clapped her hands two times and the music was turning up then the Trix hold out their hands and the biker mice were finding themselves floating towards them. Then There was magic on the mice and they find themselves in Tuxedos with matching colors like the Trix's dresses and they were paired up with their dance partners. Throttle with Icy, Modo with Darcy and Vinnie with Stormy then a voice came out of nowhere and began singing:

 _ **\- C minor put it in C minor**_

 _ **Where have all the good men gone**_  
 _ **And where are all the gods?**_  
 _ **Where's the street-wise Hercules**_  
 _ **To fight the rising odds?**_  
 _ **Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?**_  
 _ **Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream**_  
 _ **Of what I need**_

Then when the mice and the Trix started to dance, the female singer appeared out of nowhere and said two words to the band and they kicked up "hit it!"

 _ **I need a hero**_  
 _ **I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night**_  
 _ **He's gotta be strong**_  
 _ **And he's gotta be fast**_  
 _ **And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**_  
 _ **I need a hero**_  
 _ **I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light**_  
 _ **He's gotta be sure**_  
 _ **And it's gotta be soon**_  
 _ **And he's gotta be larger than life**_  
 _ **Larger than life**_

During the dance, Stormy let go while she was twirled Vinnie around and when he stopped, she had a red rose in her teeth and she walked towards him clapping her hands together.

 _ **Somewhere after midnight**_  
 _ **In my wildest fantasy**_  
 _ **Somewhere just beyond my reach**_  
 _ **There's someone reaching back for me**_  
 _ **Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat**_  
 _ **It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet**_

Meanwhile, with Darcy and Modo, she had the same rose in her teeth like Stormy and was dancing while she had her eyes on Modo and taking him to the other side and continue dancing.

 _ **Up where the mountains meet the heavens above**_  
 _ **Out where the lightning splits the sea**_  
 _ **I could swear that there's someone somewhere**_  
 _ **Watching me**_

 _ **Through the wind and the chill and the rain**_  
 _ **And the storm and the flood**_  
 _ **I can feel his approach**_  
 _ **Like the fire in my blood**_  
 _ **(Like the fire in my blood)**_  
 _ **(Like the fire in my blood)**_  
 _ **(Like the fire in my blood)**_  
 _ **(Like the fire in my blood)**_

With Icy and Throttle, Icy three the same rose her two sisters had on the ground and dipped Throttle gracefully and when she was about to kiss him, Throttle grabbed the rose on the floor and put it in his teeth and dipped Icy back showing interest in her.

 _ **(Hero)**_  
 _ **I need a hero**_  
 _ **I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light**_  
 _ **And he's gotta be sure**_  
 _ **And it's gotta be soon**_  
 _ **And he's gotta be larger than life**_

 _ **(Hero)**_  
 _ **Oh he's gotta be strong**_  
 _ **And he's gotta be fast**_  
 _ **And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**_  
 _ **I need a hero**_

The Trix were about to kiss the mice when one of the servants burst in and told them the wedding will go according to their plan. Then the mice were lifted off the ground and were each taken to their rooms. Modo looked down on the picture of Minerva and he was sad of not seeing her again and then he thought to himself "Oh mama, what am I gonna do? Oh Minerva, wherever you and the girls are please hurry and save us soon."

 _ **Sorry i wasn't available during the days I had just moved to a new home and I got a new phone too so all those people out there, I was just sad and upset about my life keep changing before me and also to both LadyDaisys and Angelxoxo, I was crying Deeply because my stepfather always yell at me and I was watching Supergirl where Sioban was crying and screaming like a Banshee because she lost her job because of Kara and hope we can still be friends so PM me please I'm deeply and truly sorry and I was being honest I'm really am a worthless and stupid writer so what do you think of my stories**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Trix's heart desires**_

 _ **The antidote and a way to Cloud Tower**_

After the Winx and the biker girls walked right into Alfea, they were greeted by an old woman with a purple dress with a blue coat and a gem button on it. She also has white hair and she wears a pair of glasses in her eyes. She walked right up to Minerva and said to her "hello young ladies." Minerva and Carbine couldn't find any disguise to cover their martian antennas because they weren't from Earth and they were afraid that they would scare people away.

"It's okay girls, you can trust her for she knows about you and she is also nice and kind to others for she is our headmistress name Ms. Faragonda of Alfea." Said Bloom calmly to Minerva and her friends. The girls relaxed a little and they introduced themselves to the Alfea fairy Headmistress.

At first, Minerva asked her a simple question "So wait Did you know about why we are here?" Ms. Faragonda said then asked within a calm voice "Yes, the Winx told me about it and you have traveled from your home to save your brother and his friends am I not mistaken?"

So after as Minerva told Ms. Faragonda about what is going on with the Trix, Stella and the other Winx took out the little velvet boxes with each rings inside them and Stella had just tapped right on Bloom's shoulder, they whispered what they had found back in Chicago and that the girls really are in love with their true loves and they need to pass one test to prove their love to the biker mice.

"We really should get started on making the antidote to break the love potion's spell and free those mice, follow us to the potion room and we will get started on it," Flora said to the girls and with the wave of their hands in an instant, they had found themselves in the potion room and right in the middle of the room was a large cauldron.

While the girls were putting the right ingredients in it, Minerva went to go sit down and opened her beautiful heart-shaped locket to reveal a picture of Modo and she sighed sadly that she was so happy with her one true love and now he was taken from her. Aisha walked over to her and told her that everything will be alright and they promised that they will save the mice and stop the Trix in time.

"The potion is almost done, now it just needs one more thing to be done." Musa looked at the potion book to see the last ingredient and she was shocked to see what it was. "Girls, it says right here in the book that it needs a love song from the heart." The girls turned to Minerva and she was so surprised that she was the last ingredient. "You all want me and my friends to sing for the potion to work?" Minerva asked so shocked about it but she knew it was the only way to save her love life so she walked right up to the cauldron and sang out her love song from the heart:

 _ **I will be with you wherever you are**_

During her song, musical notes that were shaped like hearts came flying out of her mouth and right into the cauldron, Carbine knew it was the song of love and when she sang out too, more musical notes that were shaped like hearts came flying out of her mouth and right into the cauldron and she continued to sing her love song:

 _ **Distance can't keep us apart**_  
 _ **I'll keep believing no matter how far**_  
 _ **You'll be with me in my heart**_

Charley saw how the potion is reacting to the girls' love song and she also sang out and more musical notes that were shaped like hearts came out of her mouth and right into the cauldron and the girls including Ms. Faragonda were astonished by their love songs. They watched as the girls continued their song:

 _ **Though all seems lost as night descends**_  
 _ **I'll keep you safe from the cold**_  
 _ **When morning comes and all the darkness ends**_  
 _ **We'll be as one till we're old**_

During the song, images were appearing upward and it shows each girl with their loves on their wedding day. Throttle was wearing a tuxedo dancing with Carbine in a wedding dress with gems at the waist and a long veil hold up with a white headband with flowers on it and her arms were white gloves with bows on each wrist. Same over to Charley and Vinnie, but Charley's dress was a ballgown with bows at the bottom and the veil is up to her waist and her hair is all decorated with flowers and sparkling glitter.

 _ **We've been together a life and a day**_  
 _ **But we've a new day to start**_  
 _ **We'll make forever we both know the way**_  
 _ **You'll be with me in my heart**_

Modo and Minerva were dancing too but Minerva was wearing a white wedding dress with shoulders opened up and she was wearing a long veil hold up with a tiara with a red gem on it. So her dream would be to marry her love and to be the Queen of mars.

 _ **You'll be with me in my heart**_

The potion then bubbled and boiled till finally, it stopped. Stella grabbed a large bottle and scooped some of the potion into it and sealed it with a cork shaped like a heart. "There we got the potion, now we have to go to Cloud Tower and stop that wedding."

Stella noticed Minerva and her friends' clothes and with a snap of her fingers, the girls were speechless when three dresses were on them. Minerva is now wearing a dark pink mermaid dress with the shoulders opened up at the very top and pink Roses at her waist and was wearing in both arms ballroom gloves and on her feet were high heels with Roses on each strap. Carbine was wearing a blue dress with one strap on and a long ribbon with a bow tied to her waist and has bows on each wrists and has a bow tied to her hair.

Charley was wearing a dark purple ballgown with bows on at the bottom and was wearing a ribbon on her waist. Each girl had cloaks down to their feet, chokers on their necks with Roses and each has purses for them to carry and on each face are masks shaped like butterflies with rainbows. "There now you're ready for the big ball at Cloud Tower tonight and we will go with you as your escorts," Stella said and without further ado, they were off to Cloud tower and their true loves.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Trix's heart desires**_

 _ **The big ball and the girls love song**_

The girls and the Winx all hopped into the horse-drawn carriage and it galloped to the Cloud Tower school. Tecna typed something on her phone and a hologram of Timmy appeared, "Timmy come in, did you and the rest of the specialists find the biker mice?"

" Yeah and it looks like they are getting ready for the big ball tonight, I just hope you girls have a plan to save them," Timmy replied back to Tecna. "Hey there Minerva, can you and your friends sing by any chance?" Musa asked Minerva and Charley thought about it and answered for Minerva, "Yeah we can sing sometimes, why did you ask Musa?" "Because they might come in handy for when we save your brother and his friends," Bloom replied to the three girls.

Flora waved her hand and on the three girls' wrists were three beautiful Roses each a different color. "These flowers are called Roses of Love and they can make your voices more beautiful so that your true loves can hear you sing."

"Thanks, Flora and thanks again girls for going with us to the Big ball tonight at Cloud Tower." Said Carbine to the Winx and the carriage came to a complete halt and the door opened up to reveal that they had arrived at the Dark and evil-like witches school.

Everyone including all monsters and goblins was going inside the school all dressed up in dresses, suits, and masks. The hooded person with the head down stopped the girls and said to them "this ball is for invitations only, do you have any invitations?" Minerva reached into her purse and to her surprise, there were 9 invitations in there.

When the three girls walked into the school, Bloom winked at the hooded person, who really is the headmistress of Cloud Tower, Ms. Griffin and she already knows from Ms. Faragonda that the three girls wanted to save the biker mice. The main hall was decorated by the monsters and goblins there and food was served by them. Trumpets blared and the Trix wearing their ball gowns with their colors walked down the stairs with the biker mice dressed in Tuxedos with matching colors like the Trix walked right next to them.

"We have arrived all witches and here are our husbands to be, the biker mice from mars," Icy said and the mice waved to all the people who attended the ball. Just then, Musa looked up on stage and they saw three mics connected to the stereos. She and the Winx waved to the three girls and they understood. "Hello all of Cloud Tower and here we like to sing our song and we hope you all like it." Then Minerva grabbed the mics from the stands and began singing:

 _ **We were both young when I first saw you**_  
 _ **I close my eyes and the flashback starts**_  
 _ **I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air**_

Throttle saw on stage someone was singing a song and he had just remembered the song. He looked up on stage and he saw on stage was Carbine's black hair, "It can't be, is it really her, Nah it can't be." Then he remembered when he and Carbine back on Mars, they danced by a lake under the bright moon at night.

 _ **See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns**_  
 _ **See you make your way through the crowd**_  
 _ **And say hello**_

Modo remembered back on Mars, he and Minerva took a romantic boat ride in a river canal and he gave her a beautiful golden heart-shaped locket and she accepted the gift by kissing him. He then noticed the same blonde hair of the female singer and he was captivated by her voice.

 _ **Little did I know**_  
 _ **That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles**_  
 _ **And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"**_  
 _ **And I was crying on the staircase**_  
 _ **Begging you, please, don't go**_

Vinnie also remembered on Earth, he and Charley would also take a motorcycle ride to a romantic place where he fell in love with her. "I promise never to marry anyone but you Charley-girl."And me to you, Vinnie." Said Charley.

 _ **And I said,**_  
 _ **"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone**_  
 _ **I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run**_  
 _ **You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**_  
 _ **It's a love story, baby just say yes**_

The Trix noticed the mice were captivated by the girls love song and were shocked by this, so they went over to see the girl singers and Icy shot an icicle with the sharpest end at the blonde singer, but Bloom blasted it and motioned Minerva to keep singing:

 _ **So I sneak out to the garden to see you**_  
 _ **We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew**_  
 _ **So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while**_  
 _ **'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter**_  
 _ **And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet"**_  
 _ **But you were everything to me, I was begging you, please, don't go**_

Stella aimed her scepter at the top and down sparkling hearts came raining down on the school and also with Flora's help, the Roses on the girls' wrists were beginning to glow brighter than before.

 _ **And I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**_  
 _ **I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run**_  
 _ **You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**_  
 _ **It's a love story baby just say yes**_

Minerva's dress began to glow brighter and Brighter with every love note that she is singing outwards, but she didn't know it so kept right on singing.

 _ **Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel**_  
 _ **This love is difficult, but it's real**_  
 _ **Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess**_  
 _ **It's a love story, baby just say "Yes"**_

 _ **Oh, oh**_

 _ **I got tired of waiting**_  
 _ **Wondering if you were ever coming around**_  
 _ **My faith in you was fading**_  
 _ **When I met you on the outskirts of town**_

 _ **And I said**_  
 _ **"Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone**_  
 _ **I keep waiting for you but you never come**_  
 _ **Is this in my head? I don't know what to think"**_

 _ **He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said**_  
 _ **"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone**_  
 _ **I love you and that's all I really know**_  
 _ **I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress**_  
 _ **It's a love story, baby just say yes"**_

 _ **Oh, oh,**_  
 _ **Oh, oh**_

 _ **'Cause we were both young when I first saw you.**_

After the song ended, Throttle and his friends went on stage and they asked a simple question to the girls, "Who are you three and how did you 3 know about the love song that my sister and her friends wrote?" They had simply replied to them and with a smile "It's because it was called our love song."

Throttle looked at the girl with the black hair and realized who she was "Carbine?" She answered to him "Well who else, Muscle Mouse?" The Trix realized the three girls and they shot their magic at them. "Look, The three girls of Earth, what a surprise for us, well but too bad you girls can't stick around for the wedding." Minerva asked Icy, one thing "What's that supposed to mean."

Icy simply snapped her fingers and then simply without warning, underneath the girls were three opened holes which each girl fell into the hole. "Hey, that's so not fair Icy, where did they go?" Asked Throttle and three huge monsters knocked out the three mice and carried them to their rooms. "Oh mama, what have they done to your son, Minerva please be okay and I hope you get here soon." Modo thought inside his head before the huge monster knocked him out.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Trix's heart desires_**

**_Girls get fairy power of crash the wedding_**

The girls fell and continued to fall until they landed in the middle of a large purple birdcage with no doors and there was no escape. "Stand back girls, I'll try to blast the bars of the cage." But when she tried firing her laser at the bars, it bounced right back at them so the girls ducked and they looked at each other and they sat down on the bench in the cage. "So now What are we gonna do now, we are in a large purple birdcage and The bros are being forced down the aisle." Minerva sighed and looked down sadly at her heart-shaped locket with a picture of Modo and she kissed it, but then out of nowhere she sat down on a purple bench and then she had began to sing her love song:

 _ **Picture perfect memories**_

 _ **Scattered all around the floor**_

 _ **Reaching for the phone 'cause, I can't fight it anymore**_

 _ **And I wonder if I ever cross your mind**_

 _ **For me, it happens all the time**_

Charley and Carbine saw what she really meant in her love song and they too began to sing along with Her. Then something magical happened, the cage holding them started to glow brighter. But the girls didn't mind about it and kept right on singing:

 _ **It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now**_

 _ **Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now**_

 _ **And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now**_

Meanwhile, with the Biker Mice, they each looked down at the floor-length mirrors and they saw that they were each wearing white Tuxedos each with bowties to match the color of the Trix and they sat down on their beds and they too started singing.

 _ **Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door**_

 _ **Wishing you'd come sweepin' in the way you did before**_

 _ **And I wonder if I ever cross your mind**_

 _ **For me, it happens all the time**_

Both the couples' memories started to appear and in each of the memories are romantic for example back on both Earth and Mars, Modo and Minerva were at a lake on a boat ride and then they were on a picnic blanket, looking at the Stars. Vinnie and Charley were fixing a bike together and they both touched hands and they blushed at each other. Carbine and Throttle were taking a motorcycle ride to a romantic moon site to watch the moon. The couples were all in love those days.

 _ **It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk, and I need you now**_

 _ **Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now**_

 _ **And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now**_

Minerva and her friends started to glow and they were being lifted high up in the air, the girls' clothes were changing, but the girls kept right on singing their heart song.

 _ **Whoa oh whoa**_

Bloom and her friends all emitting their energy into the three girls and they each placed little tiaras with heart-shaped jewels on each one and the cage holding them started to break and weakened girls almost finished their song and kept singing and singing.

 _ **Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all**_

 _ **It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now**_

 _ **And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now**_

 _ **And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now**_

 _ **I just need you now**_

Minerva looked behind her and on her back are beautiful wings and so were Carbine and Charley who was also astonished by their new wings and each of them was big and shaped like hearts with rainbows and Roses too.

 _ **Oh, baby, I need you now ooh**_

Minerva looked at herself and she was wearing a long rainbow flowing gown with the shoulders opened and a long veil almost to her feet was in glitter. She looked at both her friends to find out they each were wearing the same dresses also with rainbows and glittery veils, but on each of their necks were chokers shaped like hearts and flowers.

"Consider this a gift from all of us, but now come on we can get to the wedding from down here." Said Bloom and then Minerva started to fly and so were Carbine and Charley. For the first time in their lives, they were actually flying and very happy. Minerva knew that she and her friends all had to do was believe in themselves.

 _ **Hey everyone if you all like my story, please send me likes and reviews on what happens next, will Minerva and her friends save the biker mice or is there gonna be wedding bells ringing? So love my stories and I'll be sure to post more chapters or if you really like me, PM me please and peace Ciao.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Trix's heart desires_**

_**Battle At the wedding and A Very healing love song**_

Throttle, Modo, and Vinnie look out the window and saw all witches and Monsters walking up the stairs and into the school doors. " I can't believe this at all Come on Bros look at where we are now. One day, your rocking and riding free and the next thing you know, your getting married," exclaimed Vinnie as they had looked up and down at themselves and saw in the mirrors they were wearing white tuxes with matching bows of the Trix. " Calm down Vinnie, I'm sure we can get out of this and find out where those Trix took Minerva, Charley, and Carbine. But we gotta be patient if we're ever gonna find them," said Throttle as he was talking looked down at the outfit they were given.

Modo, on the other hand, was worried about Minerva, and he had a picture of her and him on Earth at a Dance in Chicago. " Hey Bro, there's something I wanted to tell you for a long time," he said to Throttle with a worried face. "What is it Bro," "I'm in love with your sister ever since we found her, I feel my Heart-Pounding when she's around and I was gonna propose to her, but if It's okay that I could have your blessing to marry her." At First, Throttle was shocked to hear this, but then he smiled and spoke to Modo " Bro, you have my blessing for her and the reason was that ever since my Parents, My aunt, and Uncle died in the war, She's the only family member I had and it worried me that I was gonna lose her too. I only wanted what was best for My Little Sister But it looks like she has and you and her had gave me a lot of hope when you and her fell in love and I was very happy that my best bro and my little sister would always be there for me." So I waited for the right moment for you to ask me that and I'm really happy that you were willing to risk your life for her, I'm happy for you and my sis so of course, you have my blessing to marry her."

Just then a loud knock came at the door, "Are you Three ready yet Because everyone is waiting now". Came a Troll's voice from Behind The door. The Bros looked at each other and they walked towards the door and opened it. Then the trolls and the Biker mice walked to where the wedding is, but then Vinnie heard something while he was walking. It was someone singing beautifully and there was beautiful heart-shaped glitter sprinkling down on top of the Bros as if someone is calling out to them. But then, it stopped when the mice reached the wedding hall and the Trix were waiting for them in their wedding dresses smiling at them. Then the wedding has begun.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today and today only to celebrate the Trix and their new husbands in holy matrimony, Now Trix, do you take the Biker Mice as your Lawfully wedded husbands till death do you part?" asked the Hooded person at the Trix and they each said two words, "we do". Then the hooded person asked the biker mice if they take the Trix as their wives. Just then, there was a rumble outside and everything was shaking. Icy shouted, "Hey everyone, This wedding ceremony isn't over TILL WE SAY IT'S OVER NOW EVERYONE SIT DOWN NOW!" Everyone Ran and sat down back in their seats and Icy turned around and said to Throttle " Now On to the Kiss". Icy, Darcy and Stormy all puckered Up their lips and were about to kiss the Bros when all of a sudden, there was a pounding on the Glass and Three voices were calling out to them.

"Darling"!

"Darling"!

"Darling"!

The Bros Looked up and Saw up there was Minerva, Charley, And Carbine Pounding on the Glass window and they Shouted towards their three true loves holding out their arms towards them.

"Minerva"!

"Charley"!

"Carbine"!

The Girls broke the Glass window and floated down towards the three bros and they ran up towards them and they Embraced each other. Icy was enraged by this and fired an icicle at the three lovers. "YOU CAN'T GET AWAY WITH THAT WE'LL MAKE SURE YOU THREE REGRET ON FINDING LOVE!" They dodged the icicle and with the Winx's help, the great battle was on. Minerva Focused her magic energy on Darcy by summoning a Magical harp in her hands. She Strummed the Magical harp and out of it blasted light magic Surrounding Darcy, trapping her in. Darcy tried using her dark powers to get out, but it eventually shocked her within. Charley waved her hands and out appeared a spear which she aimed at Stormy who shot out lightning from her hands and Charley spin the spear and it attracted the lightning. Then, she fired the magic at Stormy and it hit her in her tornado magic.

Carbine faced off against Icy and she blasted her magic at her, but Icy dodged it and she told Carbine " Oh Please, once I get rid of you, Throttle will be all mine and here's a little something from me." Icy surrounded Carbine with Ice and it froze her and she flew down and snatched Throttle in her magic. "Shake that one-off, Rat!" But then something strange happened, Minerva and Charley closed their eyes and magic surrounds them. " Loveix Converix " They Shouted, freeing Carbine from the ice and their energies blasted the Trix towards a wall. Throttle started Falling and Carbine flew fast and caught him in her arms. " What do you expect Muscle Mouse that we would give up on you"? asked Carbine to Throttle when they landed safely on the ground. Then Bloom, Stella, and Aisha opened the three bottles and gave the antidote to the Trix.

The Trix's eyes changed back to normal in an instant and they looked around and asked up some questions and they each looked down on themselves quite puzzling.

"What happened"?

"Where are we"?

"Why are we in wedding dresses"?

"Who are you Guys"?

Then the 2 hooded people unmasked themselves as Ms. Griffon and Ms. Faragonda and they were both crossed. They walked up to the girls and spoke to Icy in a stern voice.

"Young Lady, you and your sisters have behaved very Badly."

"That's putting it mildly Faragonda".

Minerva and her friends and the bros went to the two headmistresses and Minerva asked Ms. Faragonda one question. " What exactly are you gonna do to them Ms. Faragonda?"

Ms. Faragonda and Ms. Griffon both had replied to Minerva with an answer. "They will be confined to a very special place called light rock monastery for the rest of their lives".

Icy fired 3 icicles at Minerva and her friends but the bros sawed what was happening and pushed the girls out of the way and got pierced in the heart and fell to the ground. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"! shouted the girls running up to them and cradled them in their arms and cried out "Please don't leave us, we love you with all of our hearts." Ms. Faragonda walked up to the girls and told them "There is a way you girls can save them, Winx, please surround the mice and use your fairy power on them. The girls did as they were told and the bros started glowing. "Now sing to Them Queen Minerva, sing to your love". First, Minerva was puzzled, but she and her friends closed their eyes and started to sing:

 _ **I will be with you wherever you are**_

 _ **Distance can't keep us apart**_

 _ **I'll keep believing no matter how far**_

 _ **You'll be with me in my heart**_

 _ **Though all seems lost as night descends**_

 _ **I'll keep you safe from the cold**_

 _ **When morning comes another dark lessens**_

 _ **We'll be as one till we're old**_

 _ **We've been together a life and a day**_

 _ **But we've a new day to start**_

 _ **We'll make forever we both know the way**_

 _ **You'll be with me in my heart**_

Then the Bros woke up and sang the last song part with the girls.

 _ **You'll be with me in my heart**_

The Bros woke up and they were smiling at the girls and spoke to them "are we in a dream"? The girls smiled and kissed them.

 _ **Sorry, it took me so long to make this chapter I had a major bad case of writers block. but don't worry I'll be able make sure to make the last chapter enjoyable make sure you guys all PM me for anything peace out guys**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Trix's heart desires_**

_**The Dragons Rage and the Legendary Love Sword**_

 _ **Sorry for the long wait you guys, but here is a thrilling chapter that might leave you all hanging on to your guy's seats for in this next chapter you all might find it dangerous and show-stopping so you guys enjoy the story and give me all your likes and comments so enjoy y'all.**_

They were about to leave Cloud Tower when all of a sudden, the witches screamed at the top of their lungs and all of a sudden, they were surrounded by purple smoke and Thunder and Lightning had right pierced through the roof of the great hall and right down towards the Trix. The biker mice and the girls watched in horror as where the Trix stand was now a large three-headed dragon with each Dark jewelry around their necks and on their wings are the spikes and each the same colors just like the Trix were wearing.

"Now you all will feel our wraith for what happens if anyone who stops us from conquering all dimensions and the other worlds." shouted Icy to all the people including the headmistresses and out of their mouths, they each shot out elements of Ice, Storms, and Dark magic at the Winx and they flew out of the way just in time. Then the three dragons turn towards the girls and they aim the magic at them, but Bloom and the Winx shielded them with their magic and they got up ready to fight with their magic. " How about we start with the girls who started this all from the very start now shall we"? said Darcy reaching for the girls, but out of nowhere a blast hits her hand and they turned to the biker mice for it was they who blasted them with their blasters.

"Over our dead bodies sweethearts because nobody touches the girls while we are still around"! said, Vinnie to the dragon " First you gotta get through us to get to these girls"! Said Throttle and Modo. "you guys, don't do this, It's our fight, not yours," said Carbine to the Biker Mice and the dragon got a new idea in their heads.

"Well then, come on now sisters let's go right now because I think it's time to take this sappy love story all the way to NEW HEIGHTS"! Stormy Shouted as they wrapped their tails around the biker mice and flew out with them in their arms. Minerva and her friends went flying faster when suddenly something had started to glow right in their hands and out came swords with a heart-shaped on each of their hilts. The girls looked at each other and nodded and like that, they each flew off to fight the dragons.

The two headmistresses nodded at each other and they too including the Winx and the specialists ran outside to where the battle is going on. Meanwhile, the Trix were climbing straight up the tower with the biker mice in each of their hands. The bros each shouted at the three-headed dragons struggling to let go of them.

"Let us go right now"!

"Drop us Now sweethearts"!

"You and your sisters are crazy"!

The dragon turned and faced the Bros to talk and snarl at them with three of the witches voices: "Evil and very powerful yes, but not crazy like anyone else so get used to it- Ow"!

They looked down below and saw the Biker girls each with a sword in their hands and looks of determination on their faces when they each strike down on the dragon's tail. " Oh well, well, well it seems though my sisters, that it looks like we have a little twist in our stories, It's the three brave little princesses that are coming to the rescue, I guess that makes you three mice the heroes in distress huh handsomes, so now keep up with us girls because now let's all bring in the storm to our little love tales"! And with that, a huge storm came out of nowhere and started raining down lots of rain.

"Trix, we won't let you take them because no matter what we will keep fighting till our last breath and we will make sure you never bring harm to anyone in any other worlds or any other dimensions ever again"! shouted the girls as they swung their swords at the dragons. "We are all coming to the end of our story, So are you girls at the edge of your seats and you girls are all just dying to know how it's going to end because we shall start this final battle with you." the dragon roared as it swung its tail at the biker girls, but it missed them as they dodged it just in time.

When they have reached the top of the Cloud Tower School, they all shouted towards the sky and laughed sinisterly: "And they all lived Happily ever after, well at least we did, Now it's time we got rid of you girls once and for all." "No"! shouted the mice as they watched as the dragon shot out elemental magic at the biker girls and they each deflected it with their swords. "Hey you witches, here's a little something from us"! Shouted Charley as she aims her spear at the flagpole and fired beams of light at them. The magic hit the pole and It started to give way to the dragon, who started to slip and holding on for dear life to maintain balance. Then the dragon tossed up the bros in the air and they started falling. The girls quickly acted fast by throwing the three swords to their sleeves so they can be kept from falling further down.

Then, the dragon had lost their grips and started falling trying to get up in the air again, but to no avail, they fell right downwards to were in front of the school and that was where the headmistresses were waiting for them in a large magical prison. The girls smiled but then they heard a rip and they saw that the biker mice were gripping onto the flagpole for dear life. "Bros, hang on, we're coming"! shouted Carbine as they flew to where the bros were at. But the mice lost their grips and had started falling downwards too.

The girls flew as fast as they can towards the mice and when they finally had caught them, they were gazing into each others' eyes as if the world around them has stopped time itself. " You girls didn't know you can fly"? asked Throttle and the girls just chuckled a bit and said to them in a calming voice "Now that we believed in ourselves, anything can be possible just like you guys would always say." They then flew down to meet up with the others and the headmistresses.


	9. Chapter 9

_**The Trix's heart desires**_

 _ **The Legendary Magic of the Love sword and Minerva becomes Queen  
**_

 _ **Sorry for the long wait folks but here is the new chapter for my story hope you all would love it and again sorry for the long wait now on with the show and don't forget to read all of my stories and also someone out there, please talk to LadyDaisys for me and tell her that I am very sad and miserable without her. And to please vote on should I stay on fanfiction or delete all my masterpieces, oh please vote now enjoy people**_

When the girls along with the biker mice flew down to the main doors below, They suddenly heard a scream and they looked over to where the dragons are being held at. It had turned out that the magic energy container was breaking and when the dragon roars and blasts it's ice magic at the wall, it broke open and they flew towards where the couples were. **"** _ **Do you think that the container can stop us, we will destroy you and all others who stands in our way!"**_ The Trix yelled as they spat out their elemental magic at them and they dodged. "let's save the love scene later, right now we have a dragon to stop".

"Well, bros, looks like this means it's _**TAIL-WHIPPING** **TIME** **"!**_ the bros yelled out as they and the girls ran towards the dragon and fight. But suddenly the Trix blew in the mice's faces a white powder and they fell into a deep sleep. "uh uh Bros, we don't want you to get hurt, we will deal with you later, sleep." "Bros! no, Charley and Carbine, they are in a deep sleep and the only way to break the spell is to beat and whip those dragons tails." Minerva pointed towards the crystals that hang around the dragon's necks and they both nodded. _ **  
**_

The dragon spat out storm magic and the girls dodged it just in time. Carbine aimed her spear at the dragon and it blasted out a bolt of powerful magic lightning, frying the dragon's head. Charley aimed her magic energy at the purple dragons head and it confused it. The blue dragon spat out icicles at Minerva and one of it hits her arm. she shook off the pain and she flashed her light at the dragon's eyes and it blinded them each.

 **"THAT'S IT, THIS ENDS NOW FOR ALL OF YOU NOW SAY GOODBYE FOREVER"!** the dragon yelled out as it started to chase them to a cliff and they all spat out all their magics elements at them. The shields that were on the girls' arms were cast off to the side and fell towards the bottom. The girls watched as the shields fell and turn to face the witches' dragon. " Girls, the swords, look at your swords"! said Bloom, and the swords started to glow brighter and brighter and they floated up to combine a larger version of the three swords. "Now Sword of Love, fly swift and ensure that evil dies and good endures," then, The sword flew towards the dragons' necklaces and it shattered them into a million pieces.

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"!** the dragon yells as they were turned back into the Trix. the Winx brought out a more magical impenetrable container and the Trix were sent off to Light rock monastery. The girls flew over to where the other fairies and the specialists were, they also saw the mice were in a deep sleep levitating. They think quickly and realized that they know what to do. They each walked right up to the sleeping mice and each kissed them on the lips. When they did, a magic heart-shaped symbol was placed on the mice's lips, and in an instant, they woke up. "Hey, where did that giant lizard go, I was gonna whiptail on it." "It's gone now, Vinnie while you and the bros were sleeping but we are glad to have you guys back with us because of what we want to say is that we really do love you and we would always love you forever." And to prove what she meant what she said, she kissed Vinnie right on his lips. Both Minerva and Carbine did the same with Modo and Throttle and the three bros all fell into a deep love trance. Everyone laughed and the girls smiled.

"Thank you all for your help in saving my brother and his friends. But Ms. Faragonda, why did you call me queen, and did you mean what you said?" "Why Yes, Minerva I did mean it for you see, The legend was true about one maiden being the rightful queen of all dimensions and when you and your friends helped stopped Trix's plan, that right there took a lot of courage and heart to not only believe in yourself but also show great responsibility. That would make you Minerva of the planet Mars, Queen of all the realms and dimensions." Suddenly a crown was placed on Minerva's head and instantly just like magic, she was wearing a silk dress with ribbons and bows, she had long sleeves open and the crown came with a long veil shimmers and glitters. On her neck was a chocker with a rainbow heart gem and on her feet were high heels with hearts on the buckles.

"Awesome girl"

"Amazing sis"

"Oh Mama"

"Loving the style"

"Charley, you wanted to make your secret wish come true right?" Charley was shocked to hear what said and she nodded her head yes. Both the bros, Minerva and Carbine were puzzled about what she was talking about. Ms. Faragonda and Ms. Griffin both waved their hands and instantly where Charley was standing, Now a brown auburn furred mouse was standing. "Charley is that you and this is what you wanted?" she nodded and they were happy for her. Throttle then remembered something back in Chicago on Earth and he and his friends whispered to Ms. Faragonda and she nodded.

Back in Chicago in the earth dimension, Limburger was as usual was eating his worms and relaxing in his office. "What a wonderful day this has been and now that Chicago is rodent-free, I shall now start strip-mining all of the lands and ship it all back to Plutark. Now both the biker mice and Chicago are both gone forever." "duh boss, you should look out the window now, because of what I see are pretty colors." Greasepit pointed out and Limburger looked in horror as he would have dreaded, the biker mice are coming out through the portal and landed in front of Limburger Towers and fired all missiles and grenades right at the tower and it blew up the entire building.

"Well alls fair in both love and war, Love always triumphs." Throttle said and he and the bros ride towards the girls and with their tails, grabbed them, and ride off back to the scoreboard.

 _ **Well, folks what do you guys out there all think about it. But seriously people I really wanna talk to LadyDaisys again because I really miss her right now and also to tell her that we all need her back. So Say it loud and say it proud LADYDAISYS, WE NEED YOU BACK GIRL. ciao, people's hearts out to you all.**_


	10. Chapter 10 The royal wedding

_**The Trix's heart desires**_

 ** _A Grand Wedding at Alfea and A Very Happy Ending  
_**

 ** _Did you guys think that's the end, think again because the real story ends is right here and guess what It's gonna be a royal wedding so enjoy  
_**

After Limburger was captured and trialed for all the crimes he and all his followers did to all the planets the high chairman and his soldiers also did, peace and order were restored, at last, All of the other Plutarkions on both Mars and Earth went back home to Plutark, never to bother or invade other planets ever again and the war on Mars was finally over. The Biker mice along with the girls all went on a Martian spaceship and They all went back home to their own home planet Mars to help bring back all the martian cave mice freedom fighters and not only to help replant the lost vegetations But to also help fix up all of The homes of others on their planet of Mars.

It was a long and heavy work, but it was all worth it for the cave Mice population. Charley even had just sold her Last chance Garage back home on earth, at first the biker mice were confused at this, but they know that she now has found not just her family, but also found love along the way in her life and that is all she would have ever wanted in her life now that she is a martian mouse just like her friends and her new-found family.

Suddenly a rainbow portal appeared out of nowhere in front of the mice and out came not only just the Winx but they also brought along the other fairies from the other schools to help out Everyone on Mars. A few weeks later afterward, all of Mars was restored and every plant and animals was reborn. Everyone celebrated because the war was finally over and everyone cheered for their victory. There was an even bigger surprise in stores for them as Minerva took Modo over to a lake away from the party and they began to talk, "Hey Minerva, what is it that you wanted to tell me or something because this can be something important."

Minerva took a deep breath, thought to herself real careful and with great confidence in her, she started talking to him, "Modo Maverick, From that very first day that we first met, My heart has and always have been filled with happiness and hope, Even when we were apart, you were always in my heart and that's why I wanna say this, I could be happier with you by my side and I beg of you Modo, Will you do me the honor and be my husband and King because every queen needs one, so will you do it for me, Dear Modo please say yes."

Modo thought about what Minerva said and to her greatest desire, he nodded his head and they all laughed and hugged for the joyous occasion. Everyone including the Winx congratulated the happy couple for the celebration of their marriage even Throttle would have to admit it, he was gonna miss her but he was overcome with joy that his sister, his only family member has found happiness and that is all he ever wanted for her.

News spread far and wide to both Mars and all of the magic dimension, Everyone began getting things set up and ready for the royal wedding of the King and Queen of the Realms. The specialists and the Winx even help Throttle, Vinnie, Charley, and Carbine to get both the bride and groom ready for the big wedding ceremony. In no time, everyone even the headmasters and mistress also the students of the other schools in the magic dimension came to the royal occasion.

"Oh man, do we have to wear these clothes, they make me itchy plus they are way not right for me," Vinnie complained as he was dressed in a royal prince suit with a red shirt with gold trimmings on both front and back and blue pants with red gems at the sides. Throttle wore the same prince suit as Vinnie, but he has a dark blue shirt with the same gold trimmings and has blue gems on his shirt and the front side of his pants. Both the Bros each wore a small crown with each a red gem on their heads.

 ** _(In the episode of The Biker Mice From Mars, Rocketh, and Rideth in the Romeo and Juliet story, Modo wore a purple medieval Suit ) _**

Modo also wore a pair of white gloves and a crown with blue gems on it. He was a little nervous at first, but he knew that he would be doing the right thing for not only Mars but the other dimensions too and he was proud to help others including his mice people. "Oh mama, I hope Minerva is okay with it with you know me being her king and all," "Modo, chill bro Minerva is confident now and with you, she'll be more confident on keeping both peace and order everywhere she goes."

The band started the wedding March and when the doors open up, something took Modo's and his bros' breaths away, first came Charley wore a traditional red dress with ribbons and on her neck was a chocker with a red heart-shaped gem on the beads and she even wore red high heels with sparkles on both of them. Carbine wore the same thing and on both girls wore red gloves with sparkles on them and both girls were bouquets of red roses tied together with a red approach the side of the altar and stand at the corner where the bros were at and they also gave the bros a wink to them.

Finally, Everyone turns towards the doors and they all were amazed. Minerva was an amazing sight to see, she wore a white mermaid dress with the shoulders open up, there were white pearl gems on her top and at the waist was a long white ribbon tied in a bow and her hair was covered with a tiara and a very long white veil down to the floor. She wore white gloves and on her feet were white high heels with white hearts as buckles. She Approached up to Modo and they looked at each other ready to start.

The preacher then pronounced them Husband and Wife and said to the people " Allow me to introduce you to the rulers' of all the realms and dimensions, King Modo and Queen Minerva Maverick," Everyone cheered loudly and afterward there was two weddings followed, Throttle and Carbine, and Last of all, Vinnie and Charley.

So let this be a lesson that neither death or danger could stand in the way of true love and love will always be your guiding key towards true happiness. and Also by the goodness of glaciers, They all lived happily ever after now it's the realm for all of you I must send for I have two words for you all and its or they called it:

 _ **The End**_

 _ **I sure do hope that you all out there would love this fanfic, that I have worked on and now this will be a sure fired masterpiece that no one even the other people and other authors and readers will soon never forget and I sure does hope you all out there loved it too. Ciao, for now, my peeps**_


End file.
